I'm Right Here
by SpagJoker
Summary: She was right there, in my arms... Set after the events of 'You May Steer the Country, Not Us', please read that story first if you hadn't. Akira x Futaba.


This is after the events of 'You May Steer Our Country, Not Us.', I hope I write well this time! As always, please leave reviews, praising or not. I'd like some constructive criticism too to improve my writing. Also, this is going to be Akira's POV. Is this a mistake? Maybe. Anyways,

Onto the Story!

I cried.  
I, Akira Kurusu, the leader of the Phantom Thieves, the one who beat shadows and changed hearts, the one who got drugged and beaten up by corrupt police officers, the Trickster... cried. All because of my girlfriend Futaba.

After I got thrown into Juvenile hall by that bastard Shido, I've always hidden my feelings. Thanks to Shido, I felt like outwardly expressing my feelings would ruin things, like how I stood up against Shido for that woman ended up getting me arrested. That's why I never cried all this time in Tokyo. But this time...

I cried for my girlfriend. I had thought she had died, saving us from Shido's collapsing Palace, and I couldn't even save her. But she just appeared, right before my eyes. Futaba just appeared in front of me, unscathed, and called me. I almost wanted to punch her for that. But I couldn't. I just couldn't do that to my girlfriend who had that near-death experience. I-

"What are you doing, just staring into empty space like that?" Futaba waved her hand in front of me, interrupting my inner monologue.  
"Oh, nothing, just think about stuff."  
"Hmm... Sketchy... Anyways, a-aren't we g-going on a date? W-Where should we go?" She gets flustered every time she talks about going on dates and stuff. It's so cute.  
I patted her head. "How about the seaside park? We can go on the Ferris wheel there."  
"Being alone together on a Ferris wheel? T-That'd be nice."  
"Let's go then. Oh, Morgana, would you kindly-" I shook the bag.  
"Gotcha, just don't get recognized by people ok?" He reminded me. That cat finally learned to be somewhat tactful. I've talked to him about taking a day off before going into momentos to go out with Futaba. He simply responded me with a "Sure.". It was nice of him.  
"K."

We went on the Ferris wheel.  
"Akira, why does being with you makes me feel excited rather than being afraid of going outside? It's so strange... Like, it was like that even when I first hung out with you, back at Akihabara." Futaba asked me when we were going up.  
"Well, because you knew I was the one for you." I kissed her on the cheek.  
"Eek! A-Akira y-you can't do that!" Her face turned bright red.  
"You seem to like it though." I teased her. Getting her flustered was always a hobby of mine.  
"W-Well, I can't say that's not true..."  
"Hm?" I lifted an eyebrow.  
"I-I've always f-felt a tingly feeling in my heart e-ever since we first met... So that's kinda true..." She was fiddling with her fingers. Cute.  
"Eh, it's the same here. Kinda."  
"Kinda? Actually, why did you like me in the first place? I-I'm just a shut-in..."  
"I've liked you ever since I saw you come out of that closet Futaba. You are just so..."  
"I'm what?" She rushed for the answer.  
"Cute."  
She stuffed her face into my chest. "Don't say that!"

"Hey, we're at the top, don't you wanna look at the scenery?" I asked her.  
"Nah. I just wanna stay like this."  
"I paid for this y'know." I didn't mean to sound rude, but it came out that way. Not that she minded.  
"Suuure..." She got up and looked around. "Woaaah..."

I smiled at her awe-filled face. She was perfect. I laid back in the chair, closing my eyes. Suddenly, the memories of her getting caught in that explosion, the memories of me unable to save her gushed from my head. I felt my head suddenly ache and I let out a grunt.  
"Akira what's wrong?" She sat down and held my hand.  
"N-Nothing. U-Um, I'm just not used to being so high up." I made up an obvious lie. I didn't want to worry her, but that lie definitely didn't help.  
"Hey, I can tell something's wrong ok? Don't lie to me. Let me help you, that's what girlfriends do right?"  
"I..." I sighed. "I remembered yesterday's events. I... was worried about you. My head just suddenly ached from that."  
"Akira... I'm right here, ok? I didn't die, that's what matters right?" She tried to get me to feel better.  
"I know but... I'm just afraid to lose you again. After that, I just couldn't sleep last night. The thought of how I would lose you again just went through my head all night. I was paranoid that you would just disappear from my life, all over again. I-" I was stopped by the feeling of something on my lips.

She silenced me with a kiss. I slowly closed my eyes. I tilted my head to deepen it, and we just stayed like that, for a good minute.

After we broke the kiss, I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly.  
"L-Like I said Akira... I'm right here. I'm right here my sweet boyfriend." She was almost panting.  
"Hm. And to think you said you don't know what a girlfriend should do."  
"I-I guess... That's all I have to do huh? God, I was such a fool..." She looked down, face brightly red.  
"You got it mixed up. I'm the Fool, and you," I slid my hand through her hair. "are my little Hermit." I chuckled. I made a joke with arcanas... Ig- Lavenza would be proud.  
She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. "Seriously? Your jokes are as bad as always Akira..." She nuzzled her head back onto my chest. "Not that I don't like them."  
I closed my eyes too... It was so peaceful that I started to fall asleep.

Just to be woken up by high-pitched squealing.

"Eeek! That's so cute! C'mon Akira, don't do this to your single friends!" It was Ann. The whole gang was there too. It seems we reached the bottom. And I didn't even notice.  
Futaba quickly got out of her position, and hid behind me, her face even redder than before. "T-This i-is so e-embarrassing!" She tried to cover her bright blush with her hands, but that just made her seem cuter. "W-We should get out!"  
"Do you want to?" I simply replied. She shook her head.  
"Well, guys, we're gonna stay here for one more rotation, have fun!"  
"I wish I can get a boyfriend too..." Ann murmured. But it wasn't remotely silent at all.  
"Well, I'm sure you can, holder of the Lovers arcana!" I teased. She definitely wasn't happy with her arcana, and I want her to accept it. She has to, right?  
"Y-You-You're so dead when you come back down here!" She looked like she was steaming. She's really mad huh? Not that I care. All I care now is being on the Ferris wheel, all alone, together, with Futaba. My, Futaba.

She was right there, in my arms...

* * *

I feel like I did a bad job... Anyways, there's probably gonna be one or two more chapters of this then it's another story. Who knows, maybe I'll do a P4 fanfic? Just wait and see. ;) Please do leave a review on how I can write better and comment on the fic! Sorry for the long wait, I've been lazy. :P


End file.
